Carta a distancia
by Dei-chan186
Summary: Kaoru plasma sus sentimientos de añoranza y deseos de ver a su amiga Misao por medio de una carta destinada a llegar en navidad


¡Hola! Ha pasado un gran tiempo y... quizás ni recuerden ni la sombra de mí. Esta vez traigo a muy altas horas de la noche (y sabiendo que en otros países no es el mismo día) un fic navideño. Bueno es y a la vez no lo es, pero trata un poco sobre eso. Este fic va dedicado para mi amiga de la distancia, con uno o dos países separándonos (ahora resulta que no recuerdo la ubicación exacta de los países de Suramérica. Debería darme vergüenza xD) y esa amiga es Tania Gallardo. Aquella amiga que me ha estado aguantando durante casi tres años (¡Pronto vamos a los tres, ostia! *con acento de española* ) Espero te guste y espero que les guste al público presente. Sin más, ¡Que ruede la película! digo, ¡El fic!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y el fic está hecho sin fines de lucro (pero la trama me pertenece e_e) . Los personajes, diseño y todo lo demás pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tokio, 21 de diciembre de 1884

Querida Misao:

Sé que esta carta llegará en un día distinto al día en que te lo envíe y lo hice con la intención de que llegara entre el 24 y 25 de diciembre, así que ¡Feliz navidad!

Me pregunto cómo estarás, ya sabes, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Cuándo fue? Supongo desde que nos ayudaste junto con Aoshi acerca de la situación de Enishi y el pasado de Kenshin, ¡Vaya, cuantos años! También me pregunto cuando nos visitarás, extraño mucho hablar contigo y todos en Tokio te echamos de menos ¿Sabías que Yahiko y Tsubame ya están juntos? El muy tímido lo niega, pero su expresión cada vez que está con ella me dice otra cosa, ¿Acaso pensaba engañar a la tigresa del kendo, su maestra? ¡Ha estado conmigo desde que era un crío! Y por lo visto ha madurado… un poco.

¿Cómo van las cosas en el Aoiya? ¿Lograste conquistar al fin a Aoshi? Demonios, como odio esta estúpida distancia que no me permite hablar contigo. Me gustaría tener esos artefactos que usan lo europeos para poder comunicarse, ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? ¿Telegramas? ¿Fonomanía? ¿Telefácil? ¡Bueno, da igual! Solo sé que son unas cosas que se parecen a una banana, los cuales cuando uno llama, esas cosas se los ponen en la oreja. De seguro debes saberlo.

Ahora que recuerdo, me he enterado que en Europa, cuando celebran la navidad, ponen un árbol de pino gigantesco en sus casas, adornándolo con bolitas de colores y una estrella al final del árbol. Realmente estoy confundida porque no sé qué celebran ¿Celebran la llegada de un gordo barbudo con sobrepeso de traje rojo para darle los regalos a todos los niños o el nacimiento del niño Dios? Definitivamente no entiendo sus tradiciones: ni porqué celebran al señor de traje rojo, menos lo otro. Por otra parte, admito que aquello me causa mucha curiosidad, ¿Será que algún día lo celebraremos?

¿He escrito en alguna parte que te extraño y te echo de menos? ¿No? Pues ahora lo hago y espero que apenas recibas la carta, empaques tus cosas y llegues a Tokio porque debes entregarle un presente a Kenji ¿Ves? Llevamos tanto tiempo sin poder comunicarme contigo que de seguro estarás preguntándote quién será él. No es solo Kenji, él es Kenji Himura; si, es nuestro hijo junto con Kenshin, quien salió idéntico a su padre, aunque dice que tiene el comportamiento mío y, definitivamente, el mismo color de ojos. Pronto cumplirá tres años y ya sabe decir muchas cosas aunque, pienso que en un futuro será excelente en kendo ¡A esta edad aprende muy rápido!

Supongo que debo dejar esto hasta aquí, Kenji está llorando y me imagino que será porque se subió al tejado donde está la entrada al dojo de nuevo, ¡Vaya que es testarudo! A pesar de eso, no quita que lo amo con todo mí ser y sea un celoso sin causa que no me deja estar mucho tiempo sin mi Kenshin. En fin, así que… ¿Nos veremos pronto? ¡Vamos, anda! Ansío poder decirte muchas cosas en persona, que estar soportando un terrible dolor de mano por expresarlo en palabras ¡Es tu culpa! O tal vez la escritura no sea lo mío…

¡Te estaré esperando con un chocolate bien caliente y muchos dulces junto a ambos!

Con mucho cariño (y dolor de mano), Kaoru Himura.

PD: Me gustaría que me regalaras dulces, ¡Mucho mejor si son de chocolates!

PD2: Si tan solo vieras a Kenji, me imagino que morirías de ternura, ¿Te imaginas a un mini Kenshin sobre protector?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de autora:** ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Al parecer me salí un poco del margen de los personajes y espero que haya sido leve. Ojalá les hayan gustado (ojalá que comenten *carraspea* ) en especial a la persona a quien le he dedicado el fic. Hay partes en las que Kaoru expresa lo mismo que yo en relación a ambas y esa es... ¡Maldita distancia! xD

Vale, espero comenten si les pareció chévere, asqueroso, de lo peor, bonito ¡Vamos! Déjenme un regalito de navidad ;_;

¡Nos vemos el próximo año! (¿o tal vez no?)


End file.
